


Not Like the Last Time

by Catalina_Leigh



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Afghanistan, Angst, Episode: s10e03 The Pegasus Project, Friendship, Memories, Past, Reflection, Second Chances, outsiders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalina_Leigh/pseuds/Catalina_Leigh
Summary: The last time Cam had seen John Sheppard, the man was being shipped stateside with an escort of MPs.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Not Like the Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a reflective piece from Cam's POV. Takes place during The Pegasus Project (I really wish these two had more scenes together; they're gold! lol) Enjoy!

The last time Cam had seen John Sheppard, the man was being shipped stateside with an escort of MPs. He didn’t count the nod as they passed each other in the hallways of the SGC last year; Sheppard had been double checking that everything had gotten beamed up to the _Deadalus_ for the trip back to Atlantis, and Cam had been trying to get the SG-1 band back together.

At first, he hadn’t recognized the messy-haired, newly-minted lieutenant colonel. It took Cam a while to figure out where he remembered him from. By the time he did, the Atlantis contingent was already halfway back to Pegasus.

They’d been casual acquaintances since flight school, but their careers had taken different trajectories. Other than in passing at a few bases over the years, they didn’t really know each other.

The longest amount of time they’ve ever been around each other was on that transport back from Afghanistan. But they hadn’t interacted. Cam had just gotten new orders; he was heading back to start the 302 training program. Sheppard was under arrest, and on his way back to a court martial that would either land him in Leavenworth or at a dead end assignment to ride out what was left of his tanked career.

Cam remembered thinking that at least they’d let him change into a clean uniform. He’d been heading to his quarters to start packing when Sheppard had returned to base; he’d watched along with everyone else as the man — covered in dirt and blood — was dragged to the brig. Cam had heard the rumors; that Sheppard had disobeyed orders, stolen a helicopter, and flown behind enemy lines after one of his friends was shot down. People either seemed to think Sheppard was some kind of hero, or that he’d lost it. Seeing that look in his eyes on the long flight across the Atlantic, Cam thought it was a bit of both.

Once he’d put two and two together last year, Cam had looked into the man. Finding out what actually happened over there — as far as reports went — with Sheppard having gotten shot down himself and not being able to save any of the people he’d gone after, it made Cam understand the haunted look in Sheppard’s eyes afterward. Devouring the reports from that first year in Atlantis confirmed what Cam, and everyone else in flight school, had known. John Sheppard was either going to crash and burn spectacularly or he was going to be one of the best, accomplishing things no one else could.

Seeing the man now, wearing that infuriating smirk — that always drove his COs up a wall — as he greeted SG-1 along with Dr. Weir and McKay when the team beamed down to the city, Cam knew he’d fallen into the latter category. Watching him in his element, catching the way the city’s personnel were around him, Cam knew why General O’Neill called them ‘Sheppard’s people.’

Dr. Weir led the rest of the team up the stairs toward the conference room, but Cam hung back.

When Sheppard raised an eyebrow at him, he decided to go for broke and smirked at the military commander.

“Hey, Trouble.”

There was an amused twinkle in Sheppard’s eyes, but there was something else in those hazel depths that said Sheppard remembered their last encounter before the Stargate Program too.

But the man simply smirked back. “Does your team know where you really got the name Shaft?”

Cam allowed the corner of his mouth to turn up in a smile as he chuckled and stepped froward to pull his fellow colonel into a backslapping bro hug.

Unsurprised by Sheppard tensing up, Cam released him quickly, keeping his smile in place.

“It’s good to see you, man.”

Neither of them pretended they didn’t know what he’d meant by that.

Giving a tentative smile in return, Sheppard just nodded for him to follow and turned to the stairs.

Clapping a hand on the other man’s shoulder as he matched his steps and glanced around the Gate room, Cam grinned, but kept his voice low enough that, while not trying to hide it, only the two of them heard. “Not bad, Shep. Not bad at all.”

Again, neither of them pretended they didn’t know what he’d meant by that.

Sending Cam a quick glance out of the side of his eye, the corner of Sheppard’s mouth quirked up into his version of a smile. “Thanks, Mitchell.”

With one last slap to the man’s shoulder, Cam dropped his hand as they began their ascent up the steps.

And that was that.

Cam doubted they’d ever bring up the past again, but he was equally as sure that he had another friend in the program. That was a good thing, because there were days when Cam still felt like an outsider, or he got stuck in his head and didn’t think anyone else would understand. But he had a feeling that Sheppard knew what that was like too; even though he’d gotten a second chance with the Stargate Program, the past didn’t just disappear.

While it was obvious to anyone that Sheppard belonged on Atlantis, Cam knew he wasn’t as lucky on Earth. Everyone in the Mountain had heard about how he almost wasn’t allowed back after contact was reestablished last year and the senior personnel had gone to the SGC for debriefings and to prepare for the expansion. Not everyone knew how Dr. Weir had gone to bat for Sheppard to keep him as the military commander. Even fewer knew General O’Neill was the one who pushed through his promotion, and convinced the brass and IOA that he was the right choice. Cam knew Sheppard still wasn’t popular among the higher ups. He had overheard some of General Landry’s comments after data bursts with reports from the city.

As they joined the others and took their seats in the conference room to begin the meeting, Cam made a mental note to offer Sheppard his couch next time he was on Earth, or at the least take the man out for a beer.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like that ending was a nice little lead in to The Return in case I decide to do a follow up to this story :)


End file.
